Maui County, Hawaii
Maui County is a county located in the U.S. state of Hawaii. It consists of the islands of Maui, Kahoolawe, Lānai, Molokai (except for that portion of Molokai that is Kalawao County), and Molokini. As of the 2000 Census the population was 128,094 and the estimated population as of July 2006 was 141,320. The county seat is Wailuku. Government Maui County has a mayor-council form of municipal government. Executive authority is vested in the Mayor, elected by the voters on a non-partisan basis to a four-year term (with a limit of two consecutive full terms). Legislative authority is vested in the nine-member County Council. All seats in the County Council have residency requirements; however, all voters in Maui County may vote in elections for all nine seats regardless of residence. Members of the County Council are elected on a non-partisan basis to two-year terms (with a limit of five consecutive full terms). The current mayor of Maui County is Charmaine Tavares. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 6,213 km² (2,399 sq mi). 3,002 km² (1,159 sq mi) of it is land and 3,210 km² (1,240 sq mi) of it is water. The total area is 51.67% water. Adjacent Counties *Hawaii County, Hawaii - southeast * i}} - north * i}} - northwest Demographics }} As of the 2000 Census2, there were 128,094 people, 43,507 households, and 29,889 families residing in the county. The population density was 43/km² (110/sq mi). There were 56,377 housing units at an average density of 19/km² (49/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 28.90% White, 1.40% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 33.01% Asian, 10.72% Pacific Islander, 1.36% from other races, and 22.24% from two or more races. 7.8% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race, the largest Hispanic Community in Hawaii. Mexicans make up the largest hispanic group on Maui. Filipinos make up the largest Asian group on Maui. There were 43,507 households out of which 33.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.90% were married couples living together, 12.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.30% were non-families. 21.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.91 and the average family size was 3.41. In the county the population was spread out with 25.50% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 30.90% from 25 to 44, 24.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 100.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.20 males. Localities Census-designated places Lanai *Lāna'i City Maui Molokai Unincorporated towns Sister cities Maui County currently has 21 sister cities, including: * - Albi, France * - Territory of American Samoa * - Arequipa, Peru * - Bacarra, Philippines * - Embo, Scotland, United Kingdom * - Funchal, Portugal * - Hachijo Island, Japan * - Hainan Province, China * - Hirara, Okinawa, Japan * - Madrid, Spain * - Manila, Philippines * - Pingtung County, Taiwan * - Puerto Princesa, Philippines * - Rapa Nui, Chile * - Quezon City, Philippines * - San Juan, Philippines * - San Miguel Island, Azores, Portugal * - Santiago (Philippines) * - Zambales Province, Philippines * - Zhongshan City, China * - Lake Chapala (Mexico) See also * Maui * Kula References External links * Official Maui County website Category:Counties of Hawaii Category:Maui County, Hawaii